I like it
by Sweetcoffe
Summary: Hay muchas cosa que le gustan a Inglaterra y a Estados Unidos, pero una de las que más le gustaba era tener sexo, meter su masculinidad en Arthur a Alfred definitivamente lo hacia delirar del gusto, entre otras cosas relacionadas con ello. *USxUK Lemon*


Hecha por una canción que dice a cada rato "I like it", gracias a Solitudely por mandármela una y otra vez la canción y darme una idea con la letra, por eso te amo y te haría de todo gatita, bien no ajajajaja *risa nerviosa*.

Pareja: AlfredxArthur o USxUK en este caso al ser naciones.

ACONSEJO: Si eres menor de 15 años y no te gusta leer lemon cochino, quizá no tan pornoso pero raro y vulgar no leas esto o simplemente léelo con cuidado, con esto te dejo tranquilo. No lo hice tan sexoso, en próximos les daré más especificaciones =)

* * *

><p>A Estados Unidos le gustaban muchas cosas de Inglaterra, su pene por ejemplo, le encanta toquetearlo, menearlo como si de un juguetito se tratara y ver las caras asfixiantes y pornosas que ponía el inglés al ver que jugaban con su erección mientras salía su leche y le chorreaba la mano al americano. Oh yes, Inglaterra era una maquina, nunca se acababa de provisiones, esa carita de "Soy el puto caballero más correcto de la corte ladies" era una estafa barata, era un pervertido y eso a Estados Unidos lo ponía.<p>

-Mnnngg aah aah- gimió como respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- el americano preguntó mordiendo su cuello, lamiendo sus pezones y profanando su boca con su lengua, adquiriendo terreno pero perdiéndolo con un caliente y jadeante inglés desnudo sobre su cuerpo, tenía más experiencia, sus erecciones la una contra la otra pidiendo atención era digna de un video porno gay y sumamente hard.

El inglés estaba completamente a su merced, se recogió contra la cama abriendo su cuerpo, en cuatro, mostrándole todo su ano abierto y un líquido blanco escurriendo de éste, un lubricante que se habían comprado hace poco y que se metió el mismo ante la exquisita vista del estadounidense.

-Ahhhh I like it… déjame ver más- no se movió de su lugar, no tocó a su amante, sólo se empezó a pajear mientras veía lo erótico que podía ser ese inglés con su culo abierto para que él se lo metiera, esa mirada jadeante, ese liquido escurriendo tanto de su trasero como de su miembro erecto en su vientre, una escena morbosa a la vista y sólo para estadounidenses calientes con ganas de follar británicos.

-Ahhh bastard…-gruño acercándose a su cuerpo con rudeza tumbándolo en la cama.

Estados unidos sólo rió dejando que el inglés se explayara con su cuerpo, dejó que le arrancara la ropa y lamiera sus tetillas como un animal depredador, gruñó, se excitó y su erección daba contra la de Iggy quien estaba arriba de él, siendo como siempre era en el sexo, rudo, necesitando más. Exigiendo más.

-I like it but…- lo volvió a dejar abajo mientras lo masturbaba -Esto también me gusta…

Lo puso en cuatro empujando su cabeza hacia abajo viendo la suculenta reacción de ira que tenía su amante, con fuerza, el inglés gruñó como un gato en celo levantando sus caderas, obediente no, quería sentir más que nada, sólo por eso dejo entrar dentro de él aquella traviesa longitud, un dedo caliente y lubricado del menor comenzó a rozar sus paredes anales haciendo desbordar de gemidos poco a poco a Kirkland.

-Fuck…- se echó para adelante entrecerrando sus ojos, comenzó a masturbarse con fuerza sintiendo un calor invadiéndolo- Mete otro… algo más grande aah rápido- un hilillo de baba caía de su boca hasta el colchón.

-I like it England… me gu-sta mucho ¡MUCHO!- movió el único dedo para meter otro.

-Ahhh… mierda…

-Sé que te gusta- rodó sus dedos viendo el rostro del inglés contraerse del placer sujetándose a las sabanas como una bestia, removiéndose sin parar y gimiendo más por aquellos dedos. Alfred sabía que Iggy quería su polla dentro, dándole bien fuerte, justo como le gustaba, pero él mismo se controlaría para escuchárselo decir a ese fogoso y pervertido británico.

-Dilo, dilo para mí…-lujuria y deseo desbordaban la depravada cara del norteamericano al susurrarle esas palabras.

-I …li-lik-e Ahhh-gimió al sentir otro dedo torturándolo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y sudor recorría todo su cuerpo caliente por el sexo, no soportaba tanto placer.

-No te escucho Iggy…-otro dedo lubricado entró, el tercero, el americano empezó a hacer suaves tijeras en el ano del mayor viendo como éste ante cada movimiento se erguía y gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

-You're screaming like never before...- se acercó suciamente diciéndole eso, ese inglés estaba gritando como nunca antes, era innegable -Y eso…I like it

-To-todo te gusta mother fucker…-gruñó entrecortado ahogándose en las sabanas, tratando de no mostrarse más de la cuenta.

-Dilo Iggy…-le dijo con morbo.

-I aahh aahh I li-ke it- gruñó, también gimió con enfado y entrecortado mientras saliva salía de su boca dando a caer en la cama sin controlar todo el placer y deseo que sentía en su cuerpo, su miembro estaba más erecto y duro que hace minutos atrás.

-A mí también me gusta...- rió con dulzura bajándose los pantalones sacando los dedos del trasero del contrario y recostándose en el inglés poniendo su pene entremedio del trasero del mayor - ¿Lo sientes…? ¿Sientes lo caliente que estoy?

Se acomodó nuevamente poniendo más adentro su pene, sin llegar a entrar en el inglés, sólo torturándolo mientras éste sentía como rozaba su entrada y el semen de su contrario comenzaba a caer en su trasero, quería tenerlo dentro de una maldita vez, quería gritar como nunca antes su nombre, quería ser follado por ese pene, por ese estúpido estadounidense como muchas anteriores veces, porque le gustaba el sexo y era un pervertido.

-Ohhh fuck yeaah-gimió caliente como nunca antes.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- gruñó ardiente acomodando la punta de la cabeza de su polla en el ano del inglés, éste se desesperó ante el morboso acto.

Tiró su propia cadera hacia atrás tratando de sentirlo invadiéndolo. –Fu-fuck aaahh…

-I love you Iggy… no temas decirlo…

-Fuck me Alfr-red aah fuck m-e- le gimió suculentamente.

El americano atinó a aceptar tomando las cadera del menor para meter su pene dentro de éste, el grito del inglés lleno de manera exquisita toda la habitación ante la profunda envestida, enseguida de la interacción empezó a pedir que se moviera, sin dulzura, sin consentimientos, el americano se acaloró un poco y sonrió con confianza mientras empezaba a follar al inglés. Adentro y afuera, lo volvía a sacar para luego hacer que el inglés se retorciera al tenerlo dentro de nuevo, un sexo cochino y morboso, justo como los que le gustaban al inglés en esos día en los días que estaba sumamente hot.

-I I.. Lik-e it… deeper, deeper...ahhah - gemía "más profundo" y más fuerte cada vez que las contantes embestidas en su interior se lo permitieron.

El americano no dudó en darle más esa noche, no tuvieron una ronda, sino varias cargadas de un sexo duro y pasional, tan carnal, tan morboso, el inglés se sentía en el puto cielo, sus gritos eran sinfonía a los oídos del estadounidense, pero la noche llegó a su fin, ambos se separaron, lo habían hecho sin condón, todo la lechita de Alfred estaba dentro del trasero del inglés, éste se sentía un poco sucio, pero no había nada más placentero que sentir a Jones eyaculando dentro de él.

-Oye Estados Unidos…

-¿Dime Iggy?

-¿Qué más te gusta aparte de follar?- escupió tomando el cigarrillo y aspirarlo con fuerza metido entre la cama, todo desnudo y pegajoso con mordidas en todo el cuerpo, como siempre.

-Pues…

-¿Pues?

-Es obvio- se acercó a sus labios con ternura -Tú…

El inglés se sonrojó con suavidad ante aquellas palabras apartando la cara, Alfred podía ser tan cute y jodidamente tierno cuando quería, debía resistirse a sus encantos como buen británico que era.

-Enserio, aunque el mundo me prohibiera otra vez volver a tocarte, seguirías siendo la persona, país y hombre que **más me gusta.**

Con eso, el inglés se declaró perdedor, había perdido ante esa frase y se dejo hacer y deshacer por el americano, porque eso no era otro plan de estadounidense para volver a follar con el británico, claro que no, era tan sólo la verdad. Porque amaba más a Arthur de lo que podía amar el sexo con él y eso… nunca cambiaría. Por ahora sólo podía gritarle a todo el mundo.

**I like it! I really like England!**

* * *

><p>Y eso, tengo otro lemon sucio de ellos dos por si quieren verlo.<p>

Sé que soy sucia, antes no era así, créanme, yo jamás haría algo como mentirles en la cara.

Puedo escribir puritanamente, pero doy asco en ese aspecto, me sale demasiado raro )=

Y eso, hasta la próxima vez, aunque les guste el sexo de esta forma a Alfred y Arthur nunca olvidan que se aman, no lo olviden tampoco ustedes =)

Y bueno… I LIKE IT!


End file.
